ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Roc
The drop rates for Vile Elixir, Crimson Blade, and Reraiser are not 100%. Friends and I killed last nite and got Vile Elixir, Crimson Blade, and Dyrad Staff ONLY -- no Reraiser. --Bigburrito This damn bird has very high evasion for such a low lvl HNM >.> --Kacil "low" HNM? o.O --Llana Yes, he is a low HNM, along with Simurgh, Serket and others of his level range. Most HNM are much higher level - more like 70-90 while this one is 55. Roc among others were the old HNMs for back before the level cap rise to 75. It used to be 60 and therefor making this a hard HNM to beat. But now-a-days it is considered a joke in comparison to the HNMs you need Aliiances of 75s to kill such as Vrtra, Fafnir, or the gods Suzaku, Genbu et al. They have made it harder to kill by increasing these HNMs evasion and making it so the longer you fight these lower level HNMs the higher these HNMs' levels get. This is to make it harder for the Gil-Sellers that used to/still do camp & kill these older HNMs. With the level cap raise, it was realized that some years later that something had to be done with the Gil-Seller monopoloy over these HNMs and their drops that they made it harder for 1-3 people to kill it or for just one person to claim it waiting for the rest of his friends to get there. Therefor, the higher evasion and the longer the NM is claimed, the harder it gets. Hope this explains the situation for you. Nynaeve Well I understand the concept, but calling it a "low" "high notorious monster" seems a bit oxymoronic. I could have sworn the original level cap was 60 though, because I remember people having Artifact Armor before RotZ.... Llana Sorry, it was 60 - it was a mistype lol. I was def typing too fast. Sorry. --Nynaeve 21:31, 16 October 2006 (EDT) Just interresting facts: The original level cap was 100. And some people actually reached level 100 before it was lowered to 50 in June 2002. Then in September 2002, it was raised to 55, and to 60 in November 2002. --Beaux 10:30, 5 August 2007 (CDT) The level cap was never 100, and it was never lowered, in fact when the level cap was raised form 50 to 55, there very very few (1-2% of the population) that had even reached 50. --InspectorGadget 18:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) HNM stands for Hyper Notorious Monster. So yea, this is a low HNM. --Millionsknives 22:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Technically I think the term for this and other NMs like it should be "JNM" standing for Jeuno Notorious Monster. This, Sim, KA, Lumber Jack, ect are all near Jeuno and in RotZ areas and were suitable for the lvl cap some years back. Natsuchii 07:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Rage If you wish to discuss Roc's Rage ability, please do so here. Do not war over whose edit is "correct" when you could just discuss it. Thank you for understanding. -- 11:37, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Protection Ok, considering Charitwo protected this almost a month ago, and has since managed to abuse and subsequently lose his power of unprotecting pages, can this be rectified? I've been wanting to categorize this NM, but I can't because of some dorks who argued whether it raged after 20 or 30 minutes (20, btw). -- 11:42, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Testimonials *Soloable by DRG75/BLU37. *Soloable by DRG75/WHM37. WHM sub preferred over BLU to Erase Massacre Elegy. :*Not saying this isn't possible, but I don't want Dragoons reading this page and assuming they're Superman. I'm highly skeptical this is possible, and would very much like to see screenshots and / or videos proving that a Dragoon soloed this NM. --Woooodum 11:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) *Attempted to trio Roc on June 23rd 2008 with WAR/NIN WHM/BLM both lv75 and a NIN/WAR Lv74 with success, both players need to keep utsusemi up at all times or your healer may become overtaxed on MP, she had to rest twice to recover MP during the fight. I believe a THF/NIN could easily replace one (or both if you wish) blink tanks b/c this mob takes enough damage from THF's piercing daggers to pull and/or hold hate. --Jaize *Easily trio'd with RDM and THFx2. *Duoable with DRG/NIN and RDM/WHM both 75. Kobalt 17:05, 31 August 2008 (GMT+1) Solo Easily solo'd on DRG/WHM. He is much easier than simurgh and dies quicker. Check my Simurgh post to see which gear/strat is necessary. Killed him about 4 times now, got staff twice so one got lost..